Jingle bells, Batman smells
by my daydream world
Summary: Beast boy finds a song one day, and Robin tells the titans the true story behind it


**my first teen titan story. I don't own Teen titans**

jingle bells, batman smells

Beast boy found the song online. He didn't think much about it at first, and show Cyborg, Starfire and Raven .

Jingle bell, batman smells  
Robin flew away  
The batmobile lost a wheel  
The joker got away, Hey!

"I don't think you should show Robin this" said Raven seriously "You know he doesn't talk about batman or the joker..." The other agreed, not knowing how Robin would react if he heard the song.

It was about a week later when Robin hear it. It had suddenly come on, on the computer. Robin glared at the computer. If robin could the computer would be a pile of melted metal. Robin then disappear to portal Jump for a few hours.

"Something about that song has hit a nerve" comment Cyborg

"Anything about Gotham hits a nerve with Robin" pointed out Beast boy

It was Starfire that asked Robin about the song. "Why dose the song make you sad?"

It was time like this the other titans wished that Robin didn't wear a mask. They couldn't read his eyes, so they learn to read his body language instead. It was harder to do and right now Robin wasn't betraying any emotions. He didn't speck for a moment "The song was made up by the joker, after a case went wrong"

"Tell us Robin" said Starfire

"Any case involving the joker not a good one" warned Robin

"this is not the story how the joker shot you is it?" Asked beast boy. They all knew about Robin close call after a angry visit from Batgirl. It's not a story Robin nor Batgirl when into much detail about, but they all knew it happen a few months before Robin arrived into jump.

"No" said Robin ribbing his chest just below his left shoulder. "It happen a years ago now. I was ten and the joker come out of hiding, just small things really, making fun of batman We were on high alert in the batcave for weeks. It drove me crazy" The titans didn't speck, Robin didn't speck about life in Gotham. But he was freely telling them. Maybe Robin was overcoming some of his trust issues or maybe he just needed to talk, they just listen. "then everything died down, and I was allowed to go on solo patrol again, I should of pay more attention, should of seen relised it was a trap... I was caught by the joker... The first time that happen, he drugged me up then fire me from a cannon" Robin paused a again "Robon flew away he said bitterly I ended up with a broken arm, two broken ribs and a concussion"

"He fire you out of a cannon?" Asked Cyborg

"Not the worst he done to me" said Robin "And not the first time I got injure on a case either"

"Doesn't make me feel mich better" said Raven

"what happen next?" Asked Beast boy

"A car cash ended wrong. It says what happen in the song" said Robin "The joker made that song up to mock us, to tell the world we failed"

"That was six years ago Robin" said Raven

"I got caught because I wasn't on my guard, I wasn't paying attention, my mind was focus on other things..."

"You were ten years old Robin" said Cyborg. Robin didn't have a normal childhood, at ten year old Robin had been a hero for a few years and still the only child hero they was. The only sidekick. But Robin was just human and just a child he couldn't stay focus all the time. "And since then you have learn a lot"

"the joker isn't someone you can easily forget" said Robin "He know how to leave a lasting impression on you, he hows how to wind us up, how to play us..."

"but the joker is locked up now" said Starfire

"He is" said Robin "But the song bring back those memories again and other memories about the joker... Memories I rather forget"

The titans knew Robin well enough that his non stop training was because he was upset. But none of them knew how to help Robin. Robin said he just needed a little time to think thing though and attacking a punch bag was using up his restless energy. But they wanted to do something.

It was beast boy idea. It was no serect that Robin best friend was kid flash. And Kid flash (and speedy) were the only people they knew who could get Robin out of his manic training moods with out too much fuss.  
Kid flash come as soon as he heard what was going on. And basically "birdnapped" Robin for a couple of days. Whatever Robin and Kid flash got up too during those days (rumors went from eatting pizza too watching too much star wars too going to the justice league) Robin come back in a better and more relaxed and ready to face the next challenge.

Not the best ending but I blame that on my insomnia. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
